


no stop shock

by toccoans



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Daddy Kink, Established Relationship, M/M, No beta we die like mne, Pet Names, THE WHORIFICATION OF KITA SHINSUKE, no to team mom bullshit. yes to daddy kink.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:02:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26860342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toccoans/pseuds/toccoans
Summary: Atsumu wrangles with a surprising kink. His friends are shitheads, and Kita really isn’t of any help.
Relationships: Kita Shinsuke/Miya Atsumu
Comments: 39
Kudos: 432





	no stop shock

**Author's Note:**

> THIS IS KIT'S (and also mina's for bullying me) FAULT. This is also my pre-emptive response to the inevitable onslaught of "KITA TEAM MOM!!" bullshit that'll probably happen after his backstory episode airs.
> 
> Atsumu's 17, so technically counts as underaged. 
> 
> title from... baby boy by beyonce.

It started from a single little comment.

He hadn’t been dating Kita very long at that point, with it only being around two-and-a-half months since a stroke of bravery came upon Atsumu that finally pushed him into confessing his feelings for his beloved captain. It might have been the adrenaline rush that came with winning second place at Inter Highs, or it might have been the realization that Kita’s time with the volleyball club grew shorter as the days passed by. 

Either way, something in Atsumu had finally snapped, and on the ride home to Hyogo after the tournament, he whispered a confession in his best approximation of an inside voice he could manage. Atsumu doesn’t really remember what he said, but he’d never forget the way that Kita’s eyes widened then softened, illuminated by the afternoon light bouncing off the bus’s windows and the way his hand moved oh-so-slightly to hook their pinkies together on his lap. They didn’t say anything else after that — they couldn’t, they were in a packed bus full of nosey teenage boys — but Atsumu had fallen asleep on the ride home with his head on Kita’s shoulder and a heart bursting with love. 

They didn’t tell anyone. Well, Atsumu told Osamu, but it was just a twin’s prerogative to know everything the other got up to. Besides that, no one knew. Not Suna, not Aran, not even Kita’s granny. For now, it wasn’t anyone’s business but theirs, this little thing that was teaching Atsumu how to love quietly for the first time in his life. It was knowing gazes meeting from across the court, and furtive smiles when no one else was looking. It was his favourite snacks appearing in his bag, and little post-it notes that saw him through boring school days. It was the way they walked home together most days of the week, Kita walking Atsumu to the door as a natural consequence of his house being nearer, and the light cheek kisses he would get as a parting gift. 

The team had always accused Kita of having a soft spot for Atsumu, ever since the whole incident with the care package during Atsumu’s first year. On one hand, Atsumu was inclined to agree because that was the very thing that sparked this all-consuming crush on his senpai, but on the other, Kita also came down hardest on Atsumu. 

All the time. Even after they got together.

“I don’t do it to be mean,” Kita said one day, when Atsumu had brought up this line of thought while helping him clean the gym. He had a bandana tied around his head and it made his hair stick up in tufts, part white part black and all-around adorable in Atsumu’s eyes. “I do it because I know how much you’re capable of. You have so much potential, ‘Tsumu.”

Obviously, that wasn’t the answer that Atsumu was expecting to get, so all he could do was gape and turn a bright shade of pink, to which Kita patted his cheek and pressed a mop into his hands. “Now get to work.”

So, while being together didn’t make things easier on that front, the favouritism that the team accused Kita of in the past just seemed to increase tenfold. He was as free with his praise as he was with his criticisms, even giving Atsumu pats on the back that lingered for a beat too long after successful service aces. He was quick to attend to Atsumu’s slumps, and was always, always watching. 

It wasn’t subtle. Kita probably wasn’t trying to be, it wasn’t in his nature. Atsumu noticed, and he was sure that the team noticed too. His suspicions were confirmed one day after losing a practice match with Shiratorizawa. Kita was over at the side talking to Ushijima Wakatoshi, the friendly familiarity of their postures stirring a muted jealousy in the pit of his stomach. The expression on his face must have conveyed his emotions too clearly, because Suna snapped him out of his reverie by wrapping an arm around his shoulder.

“Aww, is daddy ignoring you?” Suna teased, leaning in close to leer at Atsumu. On principle, Atsumu scoffed and pressed a hand directly into Suna’s face to shove him away. It took a few more seconds for the words to process.

“D -- Da --” Atsumu sputtered out, blushing a bright, bright red. “Kita-san -- he, I --” 

“Is the wittle baby gonna cry?” Suna continued on, relishing in Atsumu’s flustered state.

“ _Daddy,_ ” Atsumu whispered, incredulous.

In an unfortunate coincidence, Kita chose that very moment to whip his head back to look at him. Even though there was no possible way that Kita could have heard him from such a distance, one could never underestimate the all-knowing powers of Kita Shinsuke. 

Atsumu didn’t know what to cover first: his mouth, Suna’s, or the growing tightness in his gym shorts. He settled for using one hand to cover Suna’s treacherous mouth and the other to shoot a jaunty little wave at Kita, all the while flashing the most innocent smile he could muster. Being that he was Miya Atsumu, and that Kita knew him as well as he did, he only got a raised eyebrow in return and nothing else, before Kita turned back to Ushijima. 

He could feel Suna snickering under his palm, which was growing more moist the longer it stayed there. He didn’t trust Suna, though, so he dragged him by the face to the opposite corner of the gym in an attempt to save face. Kita definitely thought they were up to something now, and it wasn’t even Atsumu’s fault this time. 

“Shut up,” Atsumu said quickly, getting it in before Suna could say a word. “Don’t. No.” 

Suna snickered again, took one look at Atsumu’s face that was steadily growing redder by the minute, then doubled over in laughter. Their teammates were too used to this kind of behavior to even bother asking what was going on, and Shiratorizawa probably already thought they were total weirdos, anyway. Atsumu could do nothing but fume in embarrassment as he was laughed at for a solid 5 minutes, with the laughter increasing every time Suna took a breath and looked at him.

“Don’t. Tell. Anyone,” Atsumu gritted out, still firmly planted in the spot he stood. 

Suna’s laughter finally tapered off as he wiped a tear from his eye, then reached over to pat Atsumu’s head. In the most condescending way possible, because Suna was an asshole. “Don’t worry! Your secret’s safe with me, princess.” Which, of course, meant that the entire team would know by tomorrow. 

Atsumu sighed, steeled himself, and stormed away to the locker rooms.

  
  


—

  
  
  


He was wrong. Suna, the utter asshole, didn’t even give him a day. 

> **INZK VBC**
> 
> 7:46pm
> 
> **Kita**
> 
> good work today. 
> 
> lots of room for improvement, tho. 
> 
> coach wants to go over pointers before drills tomorrow.
> 
> **Akagi**
> 
> aye aye, cappn
> 
> **Ginjima**
> 
> thanks, kita-san!
> 
> **Atsumu**
> 
> thanks, kita-san!!! (✿◕‿◕) 
> 
> **Kita**
> 
> Hm. atsumu that play you did in the last set was reckless
> 
> **Atsumu**
> 
> (◕︿◕✿) 💔
> 
> **Osamu**
> 
> o ya it was lol. u didnt even warn me 
> 
> **Suna**
> 
> awww the baby got his feelings hurt again?
> 
> **Kita**
> 
> again?
> 
> **Aran**
> 
> lol the baby
> 
> **Suna**
> 
> [IMG_5567.JPG]
> 
> pictured: the baby sad that daddy kita is ignoring him
> 
> **Aran**
> 
> wtf
> 
> **Osamu**
> 
> suna ihy i spit out water on my phone
> 
> **Atsumu**
> 
> WAIT he really did tho
> 
> [IMG_3246.JPG]
> 
> **Kita**
> 
> …
> 
> **Suna**
> 
> nice try tsumu
> 
> **Atsumu**
> 
> STOP
> 
> **Kita**
> 
> do u see me as a father figure atsumu
> 
> **Atsumu**
> 
> NO
> 
> **Aran**
> 
> hey. show ur father some respect
> 
> **Osamu**
> 
> LMFAO
> 
> **Atsumu**
> 
> GOODBYE

Atsumu groaned and tossed his phone to the side, then promptly buried his head into the nearest pillow. Osamu, who was done wiping up the mess he’d made from the Suna-induced spit take earlier, nudged him with a foot. 

“Do they know you’re dating Kita-san?” 

“No. I don’t. Think so?”

“Then wha—”

“I don’t KNOW,” Atsumu groaned again, grabbing another pillow to cover his head with. “Suna’s just being an asshole.” 

A beat of silence. Atsumu knew better than to think that it was over, though, so he stayed firmly planted in his fortress of pillows. He was proven right when Osamu’s ugly ass cackles started growing louder and louder. 

“You look really sad here, Tsumu,” the bastard said. Atsumu peeked to see him happily typing away at his phone, too amused for anything good to be coming out of it. “Suna took a _lot_ of pics. Really tells a story.” 

“HEY,” Atsumu shouted, bolting from the bed to grab at the phone. “GIVE IT HERE.”

Osamu dodged in time and continued typing. From over his shoulder, Atsumu could see the picture Suna sent in the chat earlier, only this time edited to look like a meme, impact font and all. On one hand, Atsumu was almost flattered that Suna took the time to open whatever editing program he had to take the time to make a meme. On the other, and this was the most of it, he was mortified. 

He made another swipe at Osamu’s phone, but the other was having too much fun and kept dodging out of the way. Eventually, Atsumu just gave up and went back to writhing in misery on his bed.

Osamu cackled again. “Check the group chat.” 

Atsumu didn’t want to check the group chat. Atsumu wanted to die. Why couldn’t Suna and Osamu leave him alone? Who did they think they were, judging him for the stuff he liked? Man, he’s walked in on Osamu watching shitty hentai too many times for the fucker to have any legs to stand on. He couldn’t judge the shit Atsumu liked. So WHAT if Atsumu had a daddy kink, huh? So wh—

Oh, fuck.

Atsumu screamed.

  
  


—

  
  


Three days out of five every school week, Atsumu spent his lunch time with Kita. It was something he usually looked forward to, just shooting the shit with his favourite person in some empty stairwell, sometimes the field when they felt like fresh air, or the rooftop when skies were clear. Luckily, today wasn’t one of those days. He didn’t see Kita the whole day, and was kind of dreading seeing him at training.

He couldn’t exactly _not_ check the team group chat, not when there was the chance of missing an important reminder, which ran the risk of getting reprimanded by Kita for it. (Would he _like_ to get reprimanded by Kita? In light of recent personal realizations, the subject warranted further research. He filed that away for later. Much later.) As it was, there were no reminders on the group chat that day, only vultures feasting on what was left of Atsumu’s dignity. 

He wasn’t sure what he did in a past life to have ended up stuck with Suna Rintarou and the cellphone he had glued to his hand, but the asshole had made even more memes, all of them terrible, and sent them on the group chat in succession the night prior. Obviously the team had an utter field day with it, and now Atsumu couldn’t even open the chat without being greeted by his own face. And he liked his face! A lot! But he was inclined to agree with Osamu in that he looked _really damn sad_ in the pictures.

There was also the matter of the captions. 

Where Suna lacked in originality, he made up for by not pulling any punches when it came to roasting Atsumu. The one meme that the team had really latched unto was one taken from a distance, Atsumu standing in the middle of the court with his hands dangling at his sides, back slightly hunched over, and his tiny pixelated face scrunched up in displeasure. The caption, superimposed in white Impact font outlined with black, reading _WHEN DADDY HURTS YOUR FEELINGS_. 

Even Kita found it funny. Atsumu balked at his phone in betrayal when he’d saw that not only did Kita sent a _HAHA_ reaction to Suna’s original meme, but he also didn’t tell anyone off for spamming the chat with it, like he usually would in the face of such shenanigans. 

This also meant that Kita saw… the D-word. The D-word that Atsumu wasn’t allowing himself to think at the moment. 

Would Kita judge him? Would he tell him off for it? It’s not like they haven’t had sex before, they’ve been together for months and they were both healthy teenage boys with active libidos. That wasn’t the problem. It was an embarrassing kink, and while Kita wouldn’t outright mock him for it, he wouldn’t hesitate to give him a little shit for it.

Atsumu showed up at training bordering on late, as he always did. This also meant that he still didn’t get to talk to Kita outside of a raised eyebrow and head tilt that the older boy greeted him with when he arrived. It was a conditioning day in training, meaning that they didn’t have much time to talk outside of sparse water breaks, too busy running drills in pairs or groups or having one-on-one time with coach Kurosu. 

Because the universe just wouldn’t give him a break, Atsumu forgot his water jug at home. Osamu was a dick and didn’t let him share his, claiming that he didn’t want to catch Atsumu’s cooties. Suna only had a little left, and Gin already finished his. Practice had been running for nearly two hours at that point, and while Atsumu had a very high stamina even for a star athlete, the endless drills were exhausting. 

“Kita-san,” he called out. The boy in question turned from where he was speaking to Oomimi to hit him with another eyebrow. 

“Yes, Atsumu?”

“I, uh… Can I have water?” 

Kita looked unimpressed, but handed him his jug anyway. “Of course. Did you forget yours at home again?” 

Atsumu nodded as he took a large swig of water, letting it dribble across his cheeks. He was tired, sue him. 

“I should start bringing another jug just for you at this point.”

Actually, that wasn’t a bad idea, even when Atsumu brought his own, he could always use more. Just as he was about to vocalize this, Suna and Osamu cut him off with their obnoxious snickering. 

“Oh to be Miya Atsumu,” Osamu lamented.

“Daddy’s favourite!” Suna exclaimed, placing a hand dramatically on his forehead. He held his now-empty water jug out for Osamu to inspect. “I’m out of water! Whatever shall I do, Osamu?”

“I guess we’ll die, Sunarin. Daddy just doesn’t love us the same.” Both of them mimed wiping away tears in the most dramatic way possible.

Atsumu wanted to kill them. He chanced a glance at Kita, who he expected to be ticked off at the face of such antics in the middle of practice. He was surprised to find that Kita actually looked amused, the edges of his lips twitching the way it did when he was trying not to laugh. Atsumu felt that vague sense of betrayal again.

“Can y’all be stupid somewhere else?” Atsumu waves the jug at them, shooing them away. Kita stopped his movements with a hand on his arm and took the jug back from him, clicking his tongue. 

“Get back ta work, all 'f ya.”

“Yes, Kita-san,” Osamu and Suna intoned, going back to their spots. Kita followed behind them, but not before giving Atsumu a _look_ , with raised eyebrows and a slight tilt to his head. Atsumu didn’t know what it meant. He gulped, then turned to walk back to Gin.

  
  


—

“Atsumu, stay behind. You’re helping me clean today.”

Atsumu knew for a fact that he was not actually assigned to clean the gym today. In fact, it was a solo Kita day, something that he made sure to emphasize was a thing when they first got together and Atsumu wouldn’t stop volunteering to help him clean. Still, though, Atsumu wasn’t one to turn down alone time with his boyfriend, so he shrugged and nodded. 

“Don’t wait up,” He told Osamu. 

“As if I was going to.”

From where he was standing next to Osamu, Suna tapped his shoulder and pointed at the doorway to the bathroom, where Kita was standing expectantly. “Daddy’s waiting.”

“Shut the _fuck_ up,” Atsumu hissed at the two snickering assholes. He pushed them away and then turned to make his way over to the bathroom. 

Kita took Atsumu’s hand and pulled him along to the side where his cleaning equipment was stored. “The faster we finish this, the earlier we can get out of here. I’ll buy you snacks.”

“Aw, daddy really does love me,” Atsumu cooed. He then realized what he said and stopped in his tracks, letting go off Kita’s hand to cover his mouth. They both stood there in silence for a moment, Atsumu begging the ground to swallow him up whole with every passing second. 

Then, Kita turned to gaze up at Atsumu. His hand was still outstretched, as if not registering the loss of Atsumu’s own, fingers twitching in deliberation of his next action. Both of them just stood there staring at each other as the afternoon sun beat down and the humidity of the gym started to intensify. His face was steadily turning a lovely shade of red, warming up his tan cheeks in a way that made Atsumu want to reach out to pinch them, if he wasn’t already trying to cover his own face. 

Kita didn’t blush all that often, and was rarely ever rendered nervous or flustered by anything or anyone, even by his own boyfriend. This faintly registered in Atsumu’s brain as he watched Kita bite down, following the movement of a little sliver of tongue peeking out to swipe at his upper lip. 

Atsumu gasped.

“Y-- you _like this_ , don’t you?” 

Kita tore his gaze away from Atsumu’s hand to look him straight in the eyes. “Do you?”

“Um.” Atsumu started scratching the back of his head, the blush on his face refusing to die down. “Um, heh, umm… Yes?”

Kita reached out to cup Atsumu’s cheek, caressing his cheekbone with his thumb. Atsumu couldn’t help but learn into it, eyes fluttering halfway closed at the gentle touch. “I like whatever you like, baby.” 

Oh. _Oh_.

Atsumu couldn’t stop himself from closing the distance between them, wrapping his arms around Kita’s neck to draw him close. Without hesitation, Kita surged upwards to press their mouths together, nudging his mouth open with his tongue. Atsumu moaned into the kiss, breathless as Kita’s hands made their way under his training shirt.

He felt dizzy as Kita started to maneuver them towards the wall, Atsumu’s mind splitting several ways trying to focus on walking backwards without tripping over their feet. With a soft thud, Atsumu’s back hit the wall. 

He rested his head against tile as Kita started making his way down his jaw to his neck, stopping to suck a bruise into the soft flesh. Atsumu moaned again as Kita ran his tongue over the fresh bite mark, his hands travelling from Atsumu’s waist to beneath the waistband of his shorts. 

“K-Kita-san,” Atsumu panted out. 

Kita paused in his ministrations. Atsumu wanted to whine at the loss of stimulation, but was silenced when Kita leaned back up to glare at him, muttering a soft “ _Tsk,"_ before dropping to his knees. 

Atsumu didn’t know what he did wrong, and there was a faint part of him beneath the fog of teenage hormones that was panicking trying to figure out what he did. There wasn’t a lot of mental capacity left over to dedicate to that task, though, not when his shorts were now on the ground and Kita was palming his hand over the tent in his briefs. 

“Ki-Kita— _Aah,_ ” He stuttered, as Kita laved his tongue over the growing wet patch blooming on the cotton. His eyes darted upwards again to glare at Atsumu. “ _Shinsuke."_

“Hmm,” Kita hummed, mouthing Atsumu’s cock over the cotton. The vibrations of it sent jolts of electricity through Atsumu’s spine, but the combination of quick kitten licks and the barrier of clothing between them made him ache for more. “Not quite.”

The alarm bells in Atsumu’s head rung even louder as Kita continued on with his torture, using the very tip of his tongue to lightly draw figure 8s over the head of Atsumu’s cock. It took all his willpower not to buck his hips forward into Kita’s face in search of friction, especially when the hands that initially rested on the meat of his thighs started moving upwards to grab at his ass. 

“Sh-Shi—” 

A rough squeeze to both his ass cheeks, a clear admonishment for whatever Atsumu wasn’t getting right. Kita bent down further to drag his tongue up from the base of Atsumu’s cock, wetting the entirety of his briefs in the process. It was slow, agonizingly slow, and when Kita’s eyes snapped upwards once again in the middle of it, it clicked. 

“ _Daddy_ ,” Atsumu breathed out. 

When he looked down to meet Kita’s gaze and found his eyes were dark with desire that was probably mirrored in Atsumu’s own. “Good boy.” 

Atsumu’s whimpers at the praise devolved into keening as Kita finally, _finally_ pulled his briefs down to expose his cock. It was painfully hard, flushed red from tip to base, soaked wet in a mix of pre-cum, saliva, and sweat. He gasped as Kita took the entirety of his length into his mouth and reached out to bury his fingers in his hair, pulling on the strands as he felt the tip of his cock brush against the back of Kita’s throat. 

“Oh, oh, fuck, yes, daddy,” Atsumu panted, breath stuttering while Kita bobbed his head back and forth. One of his hands was braced against the wall for support as his knees buckled and threatened to collapse under him. “F-feels good.”

All the pent up energy from the entire day combined with the excitement of a new kink brought Atsumu to the edge rather quickly. Just as he was about to vocalize a warning that he was about to cum, Kita suddenly stopped and popped off his cock. 

“ _Daddy_.” Atsumu could do nothing but whine at the sudden loss, the frustration close to bringing tears to his eyes. 

“Shh, baby,” Kita whispered, coming back up to place a kiss on Atsumu’s parted lips. He patted Atsumu’s head and threaded his fingers through the blond strands. “Be good for daddy.” 

The sound of Kita referring to himself in that way was too much for Atsumu. He closed his eyes and moaned as Kita pulled his hair. “I’ll be good, I’ll be good,” He whispered into Kita’s mouth. 

Kita bit Atsumu’s lower lip one more time before grabbing him by the shoulders and dragging him down to the floor. “It’s clean,” he said, hooking a leg over Atsumu’s hips to straddle him. “I actually finished cleaning already.” 

“Uh,” Atsumu replied. He lay almost flat on his back on the cold tile of the bathroom floor. Faintly, he could actually smell the distinctly citrus scent of Kita’s preferred disinfectant. At least it was clean? 

Using his elbows to brace himself up, Atsumu’s abs burned with the exertion of the effort, rendered sore by an afternoon’s worth of conditioning training. From his vantage point, he could see his shorts laying on the ground some distance away from them. Kita was seated firmly in his lap, his clothed cock pressed against Atsumu’s exposed one.

“Shin, your shorts.” Kita raised an eyebrow at him, and without breaking eye contact, wrapped a hand around Atsumu’s cock and tugged. “Aah— I mean, _aah_ , daddy, please, hhnnn! Please take off your—shorts.”

Their cocks brushed again as Kita leaned forward to capture Atsumu’s lips. Atsumu gasped into the kiss. “All you have to do is ask nicely, baby,” Kita whispered, caressing the angle of Atsumu’s jaw with his knuckles. He then started nibbling the same area, with Atsumu arching his neck to give him more access. 

Kita made work of his own shorts and underwear as he sucked a mark into Atsumu’s collarbone. Both this and the one on his neck would show up the next day, but it actually wouldn’t be the first time either of them showed up at training with hickies. The thought of the team seeing him tomorrow covered in Kita’s marks just drove him further into insanity, half-turned on and half-mortified.

Both their shorts lay to the side. Kita quickly rid himself of his underwear and started grinding down on Atsumu’s hips, gripping both their cocks with one hand. Never in a million years would Atsumu ever dare to associate the word “delicate” with Kita Shinsuke, but their difference in stature was too obvious to be ignored. It was even harder to ignore when Kita’s hand, so much smaller than his, had his fingers wrapped in a barely closed circle as it pumped both their cocks. 

“You like that, baby?” 

Atsumu nodded dumbly, his breaths growing more ragged as Kita continued to make work of them. He threw his head back as Kita swiped his thumb over Atsumu’s leaking slit. “Feels so good, daddy, so good.” 

The pressure between their hips increased as Atsumu ran his hands up Kita’s torso, pushing his jersey up to bunch at his underarms. Atsumu flicked his thumbs over Kita’s nipples, causing him to arch forward and cry out. “ _Ah—_ Tsu _mu_.” 

“Am I bein’ good for daddy?”

“The b-best, baby. So good for daddy.”

Kita sped up his pace, pumping them faster. Using his other hand, he cupped at Atsumu’s balls, causing him to let out a moan as his core gave in and he dropped to the floor. He wrapped his hands over Kita’s ass, pushing their hips even closer together. At this point, even Kita’s breathing was extremely labored, the pitch of his muted whines growing higher in pitch and signaling that he was close to finishing. Atsumu himself felt his climax rising with every stroke, his own grip on Kita’s ass growing tighter as he drew closer.

The air left Atsumu’s lungs as his vision filled with white. “D—addy,” he gasped out as he came, Kita following shortly after with a moan of Atsumu’s name. Their cum pooled into the crevices of Atsumu’s abs, which Kita bent down to give a quick lick before smirking up at Atsumu and letting go of his cock. 

“I love you, baby,” Kita whispered, letting himself fall to lie atop Atsumu’s chest. Atsumu used his grip on Kita’s ass to haul him upwards, enveloping him in another kiss.

“Love you,” he muttered against Kita’s lips. He bit down on his bottom lip, making Kita whimper. “Daddy.” 

Atsumu let out a delighted yelp as Kita pinched his side, the both of them surrendering to peals of laughter at the concept. Atsumu’s laughter devolved into snorts as Kita ran his fingers along his sides, where he knew he was the most ticklish. “I thought you were gonna judge me!”

“Naw,” Kita said, an amused smile playing on his face. “I like it.” 

Atsumu let out another snort and looked pointedly at the mess of cum dripping between them. “Clearly,” he said. 

Kita slapped at his chest playfully in response. “Don’t be a smartass,” he teased, pushing off Atsumu’s chest to pry himself off him. He then padded over to the side of the bathroom to reach inside his cupboard of cleaning supplies and came back with a mop and wet towel. He tossed the towel onto his face.

Atsumu wiped his torso and watched fondly as Kita mopped the areas where their cum had dripped down to the floor. 

“D’ya think we should tell them?”

“The team?” Kita asked, finishing up with the last of the mess. “About the kink or…”

Atsumu groaned, remembering the inevitable clowning he was going to get from the team. “Shin-kun! About _us_.”

“Darling, that’s not gonna stop them from making fun of you.”

“I’m gonna get roasted either way,” Atsumu shrugged. “At least if they know that we’re like, together, it won’t be… Creepy? Harass-y?” 

“Good point, we can tell them tomorrow.” Kita tossed yet another thing at his face, this time it being his shorts and underwear. “Now get dressed.” 

  
  


—

The people in his life needed to start being honest about their schedules. Kita didn’t even give him six hours to prepare himself.

> **INZK VBC**
> 
> 10:03pm
> 
> **Kita**
> 
> atsumu and i are dating
> 
> **Riseki**
> 
> oh yay congrats senpais<3
> 
> **Suna**
> 
> we know???????
> 
> **Atsumu**
> 
> WHAT
> 
> **Kita**
> 
> ??
> 
> **Aran**
> 
> u guys aren’t… subtle. at all.
> 
> **Osamu**
> 
> I TOLD U LOL
> 
> **Atsumu**
> 
> MAN WHAT
> 
>   
>    
> 
> 
> **Suna**
> 
> dude if we didnt know
> 
> all these jokes would be so weird
> 
> Bruh
> 
> **Ginjima**
> 
> It was really obvious……………..
> 
> **Riseki**
> 
> not to me D:
> 
> **Omimi**
> 
> Kita u had hickies last week
> 
> **Kita**
> 
> oh
> 
> yeah
> 
> **Atsumu**
> 
> （°o°；）
> 
> **Aran**
> 
> I rlly hope you two actually cleaned the gym today
> 
> **Kita**
> 
> of course
> 
> :)
> 
> **Suna**
> 
> …
> 
> if this was because of all the jokes
> 
> im gonna stop
> 
> **Kita**
> 
> :)
> 
> **Atsumu**
> 
> KITA-SAN
> 
> **Osamu**
> 
> SAY NO MORE
> 
> **Suna**
> 
> SPARE US
> 
> **Kita**
> 
> you started it
> 
> **Atsumu**
> 
> STOP

**Author's Note:**

> @atsktism on twitter. stan atsukita 4 clear skin etc


End file.
